


A New Order

by ac19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac19/pseuds/ac19
Summary: What if Rey had taken Kylo's hand on the Supremacy? What would that mean for the resistance? And the Last Jedi? How will Rey's decision to join Kylo affect the fate of the galaxy?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	A New Order

_"It's time to let old things die. Snoke… Skywalker… the Sith… the Jedi… the rebels. Rey, I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy."_

He held out his hand for her to take. His face was one of pure determination, confidence, and composure. But she knew better. She could feel the anguish inside of him. She felt it all. The nerves. The anxiety. The fear. She faintly heard his voice waver, and when she took a closer look, she swore she saw his lip quiver in anticipation of her answer.

But that's when she felt it. The hope. It was still inside of him. Ben Solo was still in there somewhere under that tough exterior. Kylo Ren may still be alive, but that didn't mean Ben Solo was dead. He was still fighting to come out under all the darkness. Yes, she could still sense the conflict, but she also sensed something so pure and bright. It was the light. It was almost as if Snoke had put a veil of darkness over him. And now that he was gone… The darkness that had overcome him, the darkness that had driven him to commit horrific acts… That darkness was gone with Snoke. Almost…

She still sensed some of the dark side within him. It had come from years of being neglected by his parents. It had come from his parents' whispers behind his back as a child about how there was too much Vader in him. It had come from the hurt and pain he felt when his mother shipped him off to his Uncle Luke. It had come from Luke's betrayal. He was only fourteen. A child. But the part that stung the most, the part that left the deepest scar… It was the fact that his family gave up on him. They sensed the darkness in him, but instead of trying to bring him back into the light, they acted out of fear. His father left them. His mother shipped him off to Luke so she wouldn't have to deal with him. And Luke… His actions were the ones that stung the most. Luke was afraid of his powers and the darkness running through him. He gave up all hope and tried to kill him. Family? Ben felt like he no longer had a family. From that day on, they were all dead to him. And thus, Kylo Ren was born from the scars of his past and Snoke's voice in the back of his mind drawing him towards the dark side, towards evil.

Rey's heart broke for the man standing in front of her. She understood the source of his pain. She too was abandoned by her parents. She knew what that kind of pain felt like… It was the kind of pain that struck you the hardest, the deepest. Feeling unwanted by the people who were supposed to love you the most in life… That was something you never forgot. And for some reason, the Force was connecting them. And she couldn't figure out why. Was it their destiny to be together? Was it their destiny to rule the galaxy and usher in an era of peace and prosperity? She thought about it for a moment but then realized how crazy that sounded.

She was no one. A scavenger from Jakku. The daughter of parents who had sold her for drinking money. But Ben? He had royal blood running through his veins. His mother was a princess, his father was one of the best pilots of his time and was a hero to boot, his grandmother was a queen, and his grandfather was the infamous Darth Vader. He was born to be great. She was no one to everyone. And he was everything. Why was the Force bringing them together? Why was the Force bridging their minds? What was so special about her? Why was she gifted with the power of the Force? She was nothing. But not to Ben…

But as much as she wanted to trust him, and as much as she wanted to bask in his newfound light, she couldn't ignore the darkness that still lingered inside of him.

"Answer me, please," he pleaded, but she still had no response, so he continued. "I want peace, Rey. Just like you do. Snoke… he wanted control, but I'm not him. All I want to do is bring order to the galaxy with you by my side. Please, Rey. Forget about the past, and let's forge a new future, a better future for the whole galaxy. I saw our futures. It was so clear to me. We were together, ruling the empire, fairly and justly."

Rey was so close to grabbing his hand. But something was stopping her. She couldn't forget the past. She couldn't forget the friends she had made in the Resistance. Leia, Finn, Poe, Rose. She couldn't leave them behind. And Kylo… or was he Ben now? She wasn't sure she could completely trust him yet. She saw their futures as well. They were together, yes. But in her vision, he was the one who turned, not her.

But would she really be turning to the dark side if she went with Kylo? She felt an overwhelming amount of light within him after Snoke was killed. Could it be? Was Kylo Ren already turning to the light? All these questions were swimming in her head and preventing her from giving him a straight answer.

He stared at her for a while before an answer finally formed on her lips.

"I want to, but…" she paused.

"But what, Rey?" he was quick to answer.

"But I can't forget the past. I can't forget everything you've done. I want to trust you, but…" she trailed off, not finding the right words for the moment.

"But you can't," he said dryly, finishing her sentence.

She nodded her head slowly, fearful of his reaction.

But the words that came out of his mouth were not what she was expecting. "I understand."

"You what?" Rey said incredulously.

"I understand, Rey. I've done terrible things. But that was all because of Snoke. I was a slave to him and his plan of controlling the whole galaxy. But now that he's gone, I see it clearly now. I see my purpose. The Force is calling out to me stronger than it's ever had before. The dark and the light are calling on me and you to bring peace and order to the galaxy."

"How can I be sure what you're saying is the truth? How can I trust you?" she questioned.

He took a step closer to her, still holding out his hand for her to take. "Have some faith and a little hope. Stand by my side, and I'll prove it to you." He was pleading with her now, and her heart broke a little more for this tortured soul standing before her, asking for her hand.

In turn, she took another step closer to him. They were only a few paces apart now. She wouldn't have to move much before she would be able to place her small hand into his.

She wanted to. She really wanted to trust him. She wanted to be on his side. She wanted to stand by him. Tears were streaming down her face from all the inner turmoil she was experiencing. Her heart was telling her to take his hand. But her brain was screaming a thousand warnings at her. He was Kylo Ren, Commander of the First Order. He had murdered thousands, maybe even millions. But who was really at fault? Kylo or Snoke? Rey hoped, wished for it to be the latter. She wanted to believe in Ben Solo. For once, she wanted to let her heart take over and let her emotions guide her. She was about to reach out to him, but before their hands could touch, an explosion rocked the ship.

Pieces of the ship started crashing down on them and the plethora of dead Praetorian Guards that lay around them. Rey ducked to avoid the falling debris, and Ben ran over to help her. The ground under them started to shake, signaling to Kylo that the ship's structural integrity had been compromised.

"We need to get out of here," he said urgently.

He held out his hand to her once more, and this time she didn't hesitate to take it.

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-

Hand in hand, the pair ran quickly out of the throne room, while Kylo expertly used the Force to prevent the falling debris from crashing down on them.

"We'll have to get to a TIE," he said as they ran down yet another long hallway.

"And you know where you're going?" she asked, desperate to get off this crumbling spaceship.

He managed to break a smile. "This is my ship."

She couldn't help but smile back at him. So she nodded and continued to follow him at a dangerously fast pace through the ship she knew her friends were trying to destroy. But she didn't care.

And at one of the worst possible times, the Force bestowed another vision upon her.

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-

_She was wearing a black gown, simple, but beautiful nonetheless. She had her hair in her signature 3-bun style, but adorned on her head was a small crown._

_Looking at her surroundings, she was in a throne room. She was the one sitting on the throne. Ben was sitting on the throne next to her. Of course, he was wearing all black as well. But he too was also wearing a crown._

_They looked… royal. When she glanced at Ben, she was met with the most beautiful grin she had ever seen. Ben smiled at her like she was the only person in the whole galaxy, and a feeling of love and warmth spread throughout her whole body._

_Internally, she could feel the constant tug of war between the dark and the light sides of the force. She felt that same pull in Ben as well. Everything was grey. There was balance in the galaxy._

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-

The vision ended, and Rey was forced with the reality of having to escape this crumbling ship. But she couldn't get that stupid vision out of her mind.

Was it true? Would that be her future?

Rey was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice she was falling behind.

"Rey," Ben called out to her, "Is everything ok? We need to get going!"

His question pulled Rey out of her trance and she picked up the pace. "Sorry, it was nothing really."

Ben sensed that she wasn't telling him the truth, but he didn't want to get into it now. First, they had to worry about getting to a TIE to get off this fucking ship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also cross-posted on ff under the username amandamendes01.  
> I hope you liked the first chapter!  
> xoxo


End file.
